the forgotten slayer
by Buddy Bailey
Summary: Willow and Buffy discover a slayer who was forgotten. better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

THE FORGOTTEN SLAYER:

summary: While doing a little research Willow and Buffy come across a gap in the slayer timeline. When they confront giles about it, he tells them a story of bravery, awe, and the ultimate price to pay to save the world! Here is the tale of the forgotten slayer.

A/N: this is a short story that i had on my mind for a while so i decided to write it!

It takes place in the 2nd season of Buffy! Characters are not mine they belong to joss whedon and fox entertainment.

1

Buffy flipped through the book in front of her absent mindedly. She wasn't really paying attention to it, more like looking at the demonic pictures it contained and guessing how lethal they would be in a fight. "I'd give this particular one a five on a scale from one to ten," she said staring at a grotesque looking demon. "What's that?" Willow asked poking her head up from her book.

"It's just something i'm doing to pass the time," she answered. Willow gave her a look, "Are you doing any research over there?" The slayer shrugged, "You know me, more of the observer than the actual researcher."

Willow smiled then sighed, "What would you guys do without me?" Buffy tossed the book on the floor and hopped off the counter she was sitting on, "We'd all be doomed." "Who's doomed?" Giles asked coming from his office.

"No one," Buffy said. "Ah..well..anyway here's something you might want to take a look at," Giles said handing Willow a thick brown book. "What's this?" The red head asked.

"It's a collection of previous vampire slayers and some of the demons they've fought." he explained.

"Am i in there?" Buffy asked staring at the book. "Not as of yet," he told her. Buffy's smile left her face, it was now sporting a pout. She folded her arms against her chest and went to take a seat next to Willow. "Do you think our demon will be in here?" Willow questioned.

"It's worth a try," He pulled of his glasses, cleaned them, then put them back on. "You know that gets very annoying," Buffy told him. Giles ignored her commit on his cleaning habits. Willow opened the book and began flipping through the pages until she stopped on one. "It's the slayer timeline," she said.

Buffy looked over and squinted at the page, she frowned, "Giles what's that?" He looked at where her finger was pointing. On the page it showed, in great detail, a slayer then her successor. But on one of them it showed a slayer then after her was the word "forgotten" in parentheses.

"Hmm," was all that came out of the watcher's mouth. Buffy's eyebrow arched, "Is that a 'I have no clue hmm?' or a 'I think i've seen this somewhere before hmm?" Giles didn't answer her, he turned and went back into his office. "I'm guessing door number two," Willow said.

"I knew it!" Giles' voice screamed from his office. The girls gave each other looks. Giles came back out with a much smaller book this time. "Have you found something?" Willow inquired. Giles nodded. "Well what is it?" the slayer asked in anticipation. "Its the forgotten," He said.

"Whats a forgotten?" Buffy asked puzzled. Giles sighed, "Not _a _forgotten, _the _forgotten."

"Still lost here, whats the forgotten?"

Giles clearly was excited to have found this, as he explained everything to the two girls. "She was a slayer."

"What happened to her?" Willow asked. "All we knew at the time was that she was active for two months until some unknown occurance. After that she completely vanished. She has been dubbed the forgotten because of her sudden disappearance. She has been unknown for a long time until now," Giles flashed them the book.

"It's her journal," he said noticing the puzzled looks on their faces. "Wait all this still doesn't make since, if she was forgotten why didn't her watcher tell the council where she was or something?" Giles grimaced, "He died, later on after his death this was sent in. I sent for it a week ago, oblivious of these facts."

"I'm still trying to figure out these things-" Giles interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "All will be explained in due time," he said. Buffy cocked her head, "Your not about to tell a story are you?"

"Why, are you doing anything later?" he asked. "Well no, but-"

"Good then you can stay?" Buffy stared at him. "I guess." she answered. "Who knows? We may be able to learn something about our current demon."

"This is so exciting!" Willow enthused. "Now lets begin," Giles said flipping to the first page.

2krysten

entry 45

date: march 5 1996

I walked in my boyfriend's apartment, stake in hand, bruised and battered. My shoulder length red hair was dirty and tangled. My green eye's burned for sleep. My body ached so bad i would be feeling this for days. "Michael!" I yelled. He came stumbling from his bedroom apparently just waking up. "Yes, Krysten, what is it?" he asked.

"Did you forget you were suppose to meet me tonight at the park tonight?" i asked furious. His eyes widened, "Oh i'm so sorry," he said. "Are you okay?" he asked watching as i wiped blood from my head on my jeans. "Actually i'm not, these creatures that did this are powerful and strong...a little too strong," i said thinking of how three beat on me.

"I don't know what too say other than i'm sorry," he said sincerely. "What were you doing?" i asked. "Sleeping," he answered. I shook my head. "Did you even research the demons?"

"I did," he answered. He walked over to a small coffee table with papers piled high on them. He took a couple of sheets off and gave then to me. I looked down at them. I set them down, "I'm too tired to look at this i'm going to wash up," I told him. I walked down the short hall that led to his bathroom. I stopped when i passed his room. I back tracked and stood in the doorway. I peered in the darkness. There was a lump in his bed. Was that? I flicked on the lights, walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. A woman lie there naked and sound asleep. It was.

"Just as i thought," i muttered under my breath. "Krysten," came Michael's voice from behind me. "Don't," i said my voice breaking. He touch my arm, and i turned and slapped him. I forgot all about my slayer strength, so when i hit him he soared across the room and hit the wall, leaving a crack in it. He slowly stood up and looked at me apologetically. The girl woke up instantly. She saw us, grabbed the covers and covered herself. She looked at me, "Who the hell are you?"

"I was his girlfriend but i guess im not anymore," I told her turning and leaving. "Krysten, wait!" Michael yelled after me. I walked out of his house and slammed the door.

I pulled up to my Watcher's house and got out. I rapped lightly on the door. It opened to reveal my watcher. He was a forty-something american guy who read books constantly(dont they all). Drank tea constantly and spoke a little too proper to be from the good ol' U S of A. If i didn't know any better i'd say he was british.

"Krysten, what happened?" He asked gesturing for me to enter. I did. He closed the door and led me to his kitchen. He got a wash cloth and ran some hot water over it and began cleaning my wounds.

"How did the patrol go?" he asked. I thought about it, "Horrible."

"What happened?" he asked. It took me awhile to get it out since i was still reeling from the incident earlier. "Well the plan was that Michael meet me at the park. While i distracted the ogre-demons he was suppose to slice a bit of their flesh off for a spell he was doing thats suppose to help me kill those things. Except he figured screwing another girl was more important at the time," i finished.

"I'm so sorry, i should have been there," he said. "It's ok," i told him. I pulled a wet bloody piece of skin from my back pocket. "I got the flesh." He took it from me and laid it on the counter. "I figured you could do something with it."

"Why don't you give it to Michael he's the warlock right?" He looked at me quizzically.

"While that may be true you probably forgot the part about me never talking to him again," I told him. "Oh right," he said. "Well despite what you might think i have no clue how to perform witchcraft, So.."

"So that means i have to go to Michael right?" I finished his sentence. "Unless you expect to learn magick in a couple of hours then yeah." he said. I sighed, "Maybe tomorrow, right now i'm going to get some sleep. I went to the spare bed room and passed out.

3present day

date: november 7

Giles looked at the girls with a puzzled expression. The seemed to stare back at him in awe. "What is it?" He asked. Buffy blinked, "Wow, i thought i had problems."

"It's so sad how Michael was with that girl," Willow added. "While she was getting beat up by demons, the nerve!" she huffed.

Buffy's eyebrows were knit in concentration on something. Giles looked over at her, "What's the matter Buffy?" She looked up at him, "It feels like i'm forgetting something," she answered.

As if to prove her thoery correct, the skylight above the table smashed, raining shards of glass down upon the trio. A demon jumped down from the newly made hole in the ceiling.

He glared down at them, "Prepare for a blood-" His words were cut off from an ax slicing off his head. It tumbled of the table and on to the floor. Buffy dropped the ax and kicked his body off the table.

"We were right in the middle of a story, how rude!" she said. She sat back down, "Continue Giles," she said totally oblivious to the stares she was receiving from Giles and Willow.

She looked at them, "What?"

A/N: stay tuned for the next up-date!


	2. Chapter 2

3

Giles walked out of his office with the Slayer's diary in hand. He looked at the table and found it missing one person. "Where's Buffy?" He asked Willow. "She went out for snacks, she got a sudden attack of the munchies."

Minutes later Buffy returned with a two sodas and a box filled with donuts. "Okay i'm back, let the story begin again." she said announcing her prescence. She sat down and handed Willow a soda. She opened the box and picked out a glazed, warm treat. "Nothing better than a night of sugar and a good drama," she said taking a bite.

"I suggest there are jelly-filled in there," said Giles giving the box the once over. Buffy nodded. The Watcher happily took one and savored the taste. "Giles?" Willow asked between sips of her soda. "Yes?" he asked with a mouth full of raspberry jelly. The girls cringed in disgust. "Sorry," he said then closed his mouth. He swallowed his food and asked, "Yes?"

"Are we going to continue the story?" Willow asked. Giles opened the book to the marked page, "Okay," he began.

4krysten

entry 46

date: march 6 1996

I woke up to the sounds of lots of yelling and growling. I quickly walked to the rooms door, took a deep breath, then yanked open the door. I walked out into the hall and into the living room where the sounds were coming from. The room was a mess. The tv was on the floor with a huge crack in the screen. The coffee table was snapped in two. The sofa's stuffing was ripped out and thrown all over the floor. Tiny smashed pieces of glass littered the floor.

"Greg!" I called out to my watcher. "Krysten," came a weak voice from behind me. I turned to see my watcher sitting down in a corner with his arms wrapped around his stomach. I bent down, "Oh my god, what happened?" I asked. He coughed up blood and gurgled, "Behind you."

I turned around too late. The ogre demon wrapped his fat hand around my slender neck. He pulled me close then launched me high into the air. My back collided with the ceiling sending waves of pain through me. I fell back down at Greg's feet. I grunted in pain, these things weren't ordinary demons. They were way too strong. Ignoring me the demon made a grab for Greg.

A kicked out at his outstretched arm and flipped to my feet. I refused to allow Greg to die. I executed a powerful kick at his chest sending him flying into the brick panel above the fire palce. While he recovered i slowly but swiftly lifted Greg into my arms.

I carried him out of the doorway, which was missing the door, and over to my car. I opened the side door and eased him into the back seat. He lied there silent but he was breathing so maybe i had time to get him into a hospital. I hoped into the front seat and proceeded to start the car.

I cursed loudly when i realized i left my keys on the bed in the room. I took a deep breath and exited my car. I walked around to the trunk and popped it open. I pulled out a small hand ax. This would barely bruise the demon but it was all I had. I walked into the destroyed house, ax at the ready.

I scanned the room but did not see my fallen foe. I didn't have time to wonder where he had gotten to, so i quickly jogged to the room where i had been slumbering only half an hour before. I saw the keys and snatched them up. I turned when a low growl came from behind me. There he was. Staring at me with his dark eyes from the doorway. Greg's condition prevented me from engaging in yet another battle with the thing so i did the quickest thing i could. As he started for me, i pushed my self back as hard as i could. I crashed into then out of the window. Before i was completely out i threw the ax as hard as my strength would allow. I knew the ax had reached its mark when a loud shriek of pain erupted from the broken window.

I landed on the soft grass with keys in hand. I turned over and made a mad dash for my car. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." i said more to myself than to Greg. I started my car and sped towards the hospital.

After several hours of waiting in the lobby of Healthy Memorial Hospital I began to panic. What was taking so long? I kept asking myself over and over. When i finally couldn't take it anymore a doctor came my way. I prepared myself for what ever news he was about to give me. He came up to me with a grim look on his face. Please god, NO. "Miss Walker," said the Doctor. I took a deep breathe and looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Well, your Husband?" he guessed. "Friend," I corrected. "Well, your friend has lost an overwhelming amout of blood," he told me. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as he continued. "We were able to patch him up, but we ran into other complications with him. His wounds were so severe that we were unable to help him. He has internal bleeding, and a bit of head trauma. We've done all we can do. the rest is up to him." he finished.

As i processed the information i asked in a strained voice, "Can i see him?"

He nodded then led me to the room. "He's resting but you can sit and wait." He left and i entered. The room was pretty dark with only one lamp producing light in the corner. I grabbed a chair and slid it over to Greg's bed. I sat and studied my Watcher. He had looked better since i brought him in. They cleaned him up and bandanged his tiny cuts on his face. His eyes were black and blue and his lip was busted. The rising and falling of chest calmed me a bit. So did the steady beep of of the life support. I fought the urge to wail and scream.

I reached to hold his hand while i silently prayed for a miracle. I gasped when he stirred. His eyes slowly opened and looked straight at me. I gave him a weak smile, "Hey."

"Hey," his voice was hoarse. "Where am i?" he asked. "At Healthy Memorial," i responded. He looked confuse so i explained, "After the demon attacked you i rushed you to the hospital." I stopped then continued, "There's something you need to know. The doctor told me-What?" i asked noticing his look at me. "I need to tell you something," he said.

"You can tell me later, now..."

"No! Now," He whispered loudly. "Okay, what is it?" He took a slow breath then began, "Last night, when you fell asleep, i looked up our demon in one of the books. I found him. I also found a spell to kill him," His face got very serious. "Now listen to me, in the book called Dark and evil beings i saw the spell for their demise, but..." He stopped. The steady beep of his life support began to beep wildly. A loud alarm rang out to signal the doctors to that area. Greg began to spasm wildly, then as quickly as it began it was over. The life support was now flat lined. Doctors and Nurses began to rush into the room. I stood aside and let them work.

After five minutes of intense work one of the doctors sighed. "Call it," he said. My world shattered at those words. This time i cried. I didn't even fight it.

A/N: well i know its a short chapter but its a short story. Im so sorry i took so long to post this. i just got my internet turned on again. hope you liked this chapter and remember read&review. Thanks to all who read this and reviewed. You are truly appreciated. Stay tuned for the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

4

After i finished the necessary preliminaries with the doctors i left. I was way too painful to sit around. While i was driving aimlessly around i realized i was all alone. My watcher was dead, My parents were dead (which happened two years before i met Greg), and me and my boyfriend are in splitsville. I felt like crying again. I didn't though. A car behind me blared his horn and sped up in front of me.

After awhile of driving i found myself at Michael's place. I didn't turn around, instead i got out figuring he could at least take the time to comfort me. When i arrived at his door i positioned my hand to knock but stopped. I kicked the door clean off its hindges when i heard female laughter.

The girl gasped as the door fell with a loud bang. She and Michael were sitting on the couch covered in papers and books. "Krysten!" he yelled sitting straight up. I looked at the girl then back at him, "I guess you weren't just a one night stand."

She didn't say anything. I could feel a very powerful rage building up within me. "What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed. He picked up the door with a bit of a struggle and set it up against the wall. "Greg's dead." i could feel the tears coming. I wanted to hit something, anything.

"We're so sorry for the death but we have work to do," the girl said with a snotty tone. "Tina, shut up," Michael barked. I turned slowly to glare at Tina. "What?" she sneered. It took all my power not to hit her at that moment. I took a deep breath and ignored her, i turned back to Michael, "Work?"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. He had a look of apology on his face, "Me and Tina decided it would be best for us to take care of the Ogre-demons." I was surprised when he said the D word in front of her. I was even more surprised when she said, "Yeah, we thought they were too much for a Slayer to handle."

"She knows!" I screamed at him. "Yeah i know," Tina said from behind me. "Did you tell her?" i asked him ignoring Tina. "No, he didn't tell me," she piped up. "I was talking to Michael!" I screamed at her. I couldn't bvelieve what was going on. This had to be the worst night of my life.

"I can explain," he said. He sat me on his couch on a pile of papers and began, "Tina is a Witch and she sensed my dilemma so she decided to help." I gave him a look, "What dilemma? the one where you were in dire need of sexual contact?"

"Do you want to hear the story or don't you?" He said losing patience. I thought about it, "No, i don't. I really don't." i said getting up. I gave Tina a look before i proceeded to exit. "Where are you going?" He asked rage creeping into his voice.

"I'm leaving cause obviously you and Tina have things under control."

I stopped and thought about telling him what i thought of him at that moment but i didn't want to have to stay any longer than needed. "Goodbye Michael," i said quietly.

"Wait!" he called trying to stop me. "You have to understand that i did what was best for you, I could never let anything happen to you."

Was he kidding? "Are you serious?" I asked. He looked at me as if to say why wouldn't i be.

"Michael, I'm the Slayer. The one girl in all the world with the power to defeat these demons. It is my job to get hurt and maybe die in the process, It's not yours!" Tears were falling from my green eyes now, staining my face.

He didn't say anything just stood there staring at me. I sighed, "You do what you need to do with her," I said pointing towards Tina. "I'm going to deal with these things on my own." With that i left leaving silence in my wake.

I pulled in to Greg's house. I was hesistant to get out, not because of the i thought the demon was still in there, No. I feared the memories that i would experience by walking over the threshold of the house. I took a deep breath and crossed the barrier between this old shell of a house and the rest of the world. The place was left untouched, surprisingly.

The blood was still there, the bits of glass, everything. I resisted the urge to take out my anger and pain on the nearest object. Besides it would do no good by causing an even bigger mess. I walked past the debris to Greg's old book collection of the occult. I gave a small laugh as i thought of how Greg use to always badger me for never taking the time to read up on past Slayers, demons...or anything that wasn't a teen magazine. Eventhough i was 22.

The memory's good feeling only lasted a few seconds before the pain of his death hit me again. I tried to push the memory away as i thought of a way to defeat the demons at hand. There was something Greg was trying to tell me before he died. He said that he found a way to kill these things...but what was it? "Oh right!" I uttered eyeing a book lying on the ground. I ignore the splatter of blood against the wall as i bent over to pick up the open book.

I turned to the front cover, "Dark and Evil Beings," I read aloud. This is it. I flipped through the entire book until i found what i was looking for. There he was. My current demon. Smack dab on page 239 was the ogre demon. I spent a couple of minutes reading through its history, it's powers and breeding habits. Random facts. I stopped on a small section labeled "To Vanquish." I read on through then stopped. This couldn't be right. I read the passage five or six different times and each time i keep coming to the same conclusion.

This couldn't be it! It just couldn't be! I didn't believe it! I read through each and every book he contained which took all night and all next morning. And there was no other solution. To defeat the ogre demons I would have to sacrifice my life.

The thought of my death haunted my mind all day long as i tried to straighten Greg's house a bit. I imagined myself facing the ogre's and being killed. It was a terrible thought that wouldn't stop playing itself in my mind. Once the blood, glass, and dirt were cleaned from the floor i made my way back to the rooms.

I entered the guest room and started scrubbing the walls. I cleaned the sheets and flipped the mattress. I did the same to Greg's room-albeit reluctantly-and finally sat to rest around nine.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," I said. Michael walked through with a bruised and bloodied Tina. I quickly got up and help her to the couch. "What happened?" I asked truly concerned, my hate for the both of them subsiding. Michael explained to me how they tried to take on the Ogre's by themselves. "Apparently our powers arn't strong enough for them."

I'll admit it. At that moment i wanted to laugh in their faces and kick them out but that wouldn't be the right way to handle this. I sighed as i gave in, "Ok take her to the back so she can get cleaned up, I'll see if i have any clothes that she can wear of mine."

"Thanks," Michael said as he carried Tina away. It pained me to see him act so protective of her but i dismissed the feeling and found a clean pair of clothes for her to wear. My favorite black sweater with a pair of blue jeans. One of my basic patrol outfits. When Tina came back with Michael i gave her the clothing.

She thanked me and went to go change. Michael stayed behind. After awhile of pained silence i finally spoke up. "You guys seem pretty serious." He turned to look at me with those big blues eyes that made me fall in love with him, "Im sorry, I didn't mean for this to get out of hand, she wasn't suppose to be anything more than a one-nighter," he apologized.

I felt my eyes water, "What about me?" I asked "Did you just stop loving me?"

"No never, it's just that you were never around," He took my hands into his. I looked away, I didn't want him to see me cry. "I will always love you."

I pushed away from him and went over to sit down. I looked up at him and saw that he looked sad and confused at the same time. I didn't want to continue the conversation so i adverted my focus and attention to the book that contained the death of the demons and me.

Tina came out wearing my clothes. The bruises on her face seemed to heal a little, she didn't look as bad now. She sat next to Michael and played with the end of my shirt to keep from looking at us. Probably ashamed. "So," Michael started. Tina and I looked at him. "What next?"

I pondered the question. I was planning on going on a demon killing spree but when? And was i really ready to die? I got up and faced the two. "Before you two left to go and face those things Greg told me how to kill them...before he died," I added. They looked at me shocked. Tina seemed more shocked, probably thinking she could of saved herself a serious ass kicking if she just would've shut up and listened to me.

"How?" Michael asked still reeling from the shock. I handed him the book and opened to the page. After scanning the passages he looked at me in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" He said. I nodded slowly. Tina grabbed the book to see what the fuss was over. I knew she found it when her expression changed from nothing to worry. I thanked her silently for her concern.

"Think you guys can perform it?" I asked. They both shook their heads in unison, "No, i won't let you do this!" he said. "Thanks for the concern but its a little late for that," I retorted. "I've made up my mind i have to do this."

Before any one could say otherwise the sound of wood splintering came from behind me. I turned to see the front door had been pierced with an arrow. I hesistantly opened the door to see the rest of the arrow jutting out from the wooden exterior. I scream at what was at the end of the the arrow. Greg's head had been pierced between the eyes with the arrow and shot at the door. There was a chorus of roar's and demonic screams. I looked straight out and saw the field of demons headed for the house. With the death of me on their minds. Maybe i would die tonight.

A/N: thats it for this chap! stay tuned for the last and final update! Sorry for the late post. I've been busy with games and being sick. Plus i'm also working on 5 other projects but i'll try to get the last chapter up in the next week or two. successor chap.3 will be in too later! and remember Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

5

entry 48

date: march 8 1996

I looked down at the head. The arrow, the head, the door. I was in a stae of shock, anger, frustration, exhaustion, just to name a few emotions. I couldn't believe what i was loking at. A terrifying roar snapped me out of my thoughts. I had completely forgotten all about the horde of demons. While i was lost in thought they had seemed to cover the distance between me and and them in no time at all. They were several feet away from me. I slowly pulled the arrow from the door. I moaned with grief as the head fell to the floor with a squeesh. I picked the head up and turned back to the demons. I gasped in fright as one stood before me. Close enough to smell the stentch of death that hovered around him like a pesty perfume. He grabbed my face in his huge hand, he pulled me close, growled in my face, and pushed me hard. I fell painfully to the floor. Several other demons attempted to cross into the house. I quickly flipped to my feet and kicked the door shut. One of the demons had his hand in the way of the slamming door, he was rewarded with a severed hand. There were unnatural screams and howls coming from the other side of the door. The severed hand squirmed around on the floor before going limp. I set Greg's detached head down and covered it with a sheet. I could feel his eyes watching me. I shuddered and turned towards Michael and Tina. Their mouth's hung low in astonishment. There was a loud bang at the door, and I heard the door give a little. "That door is not going to hold for long," I stated. "What should we do?" Tina asked. An idea quickly came to me. I walked past the couple and went into Greg's room. I was fully armed when i returned. A sword hung in its scabbard, that i slung across my back. A small collapsible crossbow I held in my tight grasp. Two 8-inch sais were sheathed at my sides, and to top it all off a stake was tucked in my back pocket. "What is this? War World 3?" Michael asked glaring at the weaponry. "Just about," I answered. There was another crack as the door began to break. "Go! There's a door in the back that leads to the woods. I'll meet up with you guys later," I ordered. The two obliged and left. There was one final crack as the door gave way. Demons began spilling into the room like rushing water. I backed up and grabbed the book off the table. The demons turned towards me, "Where are your friends?" One of them asked. I was taken aback, I didn't know the things could talk! Well here's a fine example of my exellent researching skills, I thought sarcastically. I didn't answer him, instead i inched slowly towards the open window, since the door was blocked by the ogre-type demons. I stumbled over Greg's head as i was backing up. I forced myself to dismiss the nauseaus that coated my stomach. "Where ya goin?" the same demon asked. I stopped. I looked to him, "Out," i answered as i leaped through the glass-less window. Once my feet hit the ground i ran as far as i could. Away from the houses and the neighbor hood. If i was going to take on twelve of those things i couldn't do it here. Not with so many people around, it was way too dangerous. I ran, hoping the demons were chasing me. I got my wish when i heard the roars and heavy footsteps behind me. I made an immediate left into a patch of woods, away from anybody who could get hurt or worse, anyone seeing me. That would be real hard to explain to someone when i got out of this mess. Yes when, i did plan on surviving this. I slowed a little when i thought of the spell. It required the life of a Slayer to kill these things. Seems i wasn't going to make it out of this. Twigs snapped behind me as i ran even faster. They were close. I stopped when i felt this was a good spot to stop. I was standing in a big field when the demons showed up. I set the book down and held up the crossbow. I fired when the first demon attacked. The bolt was sent flying at his heart. It snapped on contact with his skin. Damn! I dropped the bow and pulled the sais from there sheaths. I felt like Elektra as i twirled the weapons in my hands expertly. All twelve demons rushed at me. They first one got an eye full of the blades, i kicked him a side as i moved on to the next victim. The Sai's seemed to work better than the bow, i thought as i butted a demon in the face with the end of the Sai. I ducked and rolled as one of them took a swipe at me. I got back up and sliced it across the neck. A black liquid oozed from the wound. I used my shoulder to butt him out of the way. None of the damages the demons had taken were fatal but they did slow them down. I slashed at a demon's chest once, twice, three times. I was sprayed with black ichor. I performed a high kick knocking him to the ground. I had gotten through eleven demons without breaking a sweat. I spun the sais around tauntingly as i neared the last one. I ran at him and jumped into the air. I came down with an aerial kick aimed at his throat. My attack never made it to it's destination as the demon grabbed my leg. He hung me upside down to get a better look at me. This one was probably the leader. I swung the sais at his throat desperately. I was too far away to do any damage. Abandoning that idea, i instead, tried to kick out of his hold. I was unsuccesful. He smiled at my attempts at escape. "What are you smiling at you ugly ass-hole," I hissed at him. His smile faded. He obviously didn't like what i had just said to him. He showed that by prying one sai from my hand with his free hand. He broke my fingers snatching the weapon from my grip. I let out a cry of pain. He twirled the sai in his hand mocking me. In a flash the sai was plunged through my gut. I screamed loudly as i was gutted with my own weapon. I grabbed his hand to keep the sai from going in any farther. Now i really felt like Elektra! I used my remaining sai to slice at his fingers that were clasped around ankle. He dropped me in response to my attack. I fell on my back. I slowly pulled the sai from my abdomen and tossed it aside. My shirt was stained with my blood, which i was losing quickly. I had to meet up with Tina and Michael before the other demons noticed my weakened state and decide to act upon it. The Ogre who had just stabbed me seconds before grabbed at me. I shoved my last sai into his hand while i slowly rolled out of the way. He gave a roar of pain as he pulled the weapon out of his palm. I got to my feet and hobbled away. The other demons began to swarm around me. I'm never going to make it. I felt weak. I kicked out at a demon who clawed at me. His fingers snapped and he retreated into the oncoming crowd. I was never getting out of this alive, i knew it, so i was going out fighting. I pulled the sword from its scabbard and held it in front of me. Lets get this over with. I charged the demons. Before i could get close to them, they were sent flying in different directions. I guess i don't know my own strength. "Krysten!" I turned to see Tina and Michael running towards me. They glanced at my wounds, "are you okay?" Michael asked. "Yeah," i answered weakly. He caught me before i could hit the ground. I looked into his eyes, "You need to do the spell before i'm completely drained," i said feeling light-headed. "Where's the book?" he asked reluctantly. I pointed towards the area I left the book. Tina quickly ran over to get it. "Here it is," she said flipping to the exact page. She noticed the demons getting to their feet. She sent a wave of power, much stronger this time, towards the arousing demons. They were hurled to the ground again. "Do it now!" i said. "You don't have time to think about it...its the only way," i said. I was getting weaker by the second, if he didn't hurry i would be dead before he could begin. He sighed and took the book from Tina. "I'll hold them off while you..." she didn't finish her sentence. She got up and summoned her powers to combat the Ogre's. "This is going to sting," Michael warned before dipping his fingers into my sai wound. I grunted. He dotted the blood from his fingers onto my forehead, and my palms. He started speaking in a foreign language i couldn't understand. Something Greg did while reading one of his books. Greg, i thought. i'll be seeing you real soon. I grunted with pain. as the blood that was placed upon me began to heat. I screamed as bubbled and boil. I felt like i was being roasted alive. The life was literally being burned out of me. This spell better work. I tilted my head towards the demons. The spell was working! Fire began to ignite on each of them. Tina backed up as the life consuming fire began to eat away at the demons. Howls of pain deafened me as the demons fell dead. I watched the last demon, the leader, burn to death. He fell over dead, as did I. ()

I woke up several minutes later. "What the hell?" i thought. I stood to my feet. I didn't feel that burning pain anymore. Whats going on? i thought. I gave myself the once-over and noticed the blood and the hole in my gut was gone. I looked around at my surroundings. I stood in a world of gray. Gray was everywhere. it stretched for miles and miles. "If this is heaven then i don't see what all the hype is all about," i muttered. "It's good to see you again. And no this isn't heaven," came a voice i knew all to well. "Greg?" i asked. Appearing out of thin air, was Greg. "It's good to see you too," i smiled. I then realised that Greg was dead, so if i was seeing him now that meant...i was dead too. "Am i dead?" i asked slowly. "Yes and no," he said. "What does that mean?"

"It means that your dead in the physical sense but you're still alive in spirit." he tried to explain. "So why arent i dead, you know dead, dead."

"Because i wouldn't allow it." he said. I gave him a puzzled look, which he fully explained what he meant and what he planned to do about my death. When he was dead i was stunned. "Can you do that?" i asked. "I can and i will. You don't deserve this. You're so young, you shouldn't be here not now."

I thought about it, he was going to actually bring me back to life. I was happy but sad, cause i wouldn't be seeing greg anymore. "Theres something you should know about the spell," he said. "It worked didn't it?" "

"Yes,"

"Well what?"

"When the spell is completed and you die, your power, the essence of the slayer inside you, is burned up too. passing to the next chosen one."

"So your saying that im not the Slayer anymore?" i asked. He nodded. I could use a break, i thought. After several seconds i finally said, "I'm ready."

"I'm very proud of you," he said as we engaged in a hug. "Good bye," he said. Tears were running down my cheecks as i held Greg with all my might. I closed my eyes. i didn't want this to end.

"Good bye," i responded.

"What?" Michael asked.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Michael and Tina staring at me. "Micheal, Tina?" i said. "Where's Greg?" I looked around and noticed i was back at the field where i died. "Greg's dead," Michael said. "Don't you remember?"

I did remeber, i remembered seeing Greg that one last time before i ended up back here. So i'm alive again. "I guess the spell was wrong," Tina said. "How do you figure?" Michael asked. "The book said she would die when the spell ended, but here she is," she said. "Yea, the book was wrong." i said getting to my feet. "Where's your wounds?" He asked. I ignored the question and walked past him. A smile lingered on my lips as the three of us left the field. I was alive, and it felt damn good.

present day

"Is that it?" Willow asked expectantly. Giles nodded. "Wow, it's amazing, how much she got done in only 2 months of being a slayer," Buffy said. Willow nodded in agreement. "Well," Buffy said rising to her feet. "I better get this demon out of here." she grabbed up the demon's dead body, see you guys tomorrow." She slipped out of the door leaving Giles and Willow alone.

The next day Buffy entered sunnydale high with Willow and Xander in tow. Willow was explaining to Xander in detail of the story they heard the night before. "Yes!" Xander cried as they entered the classroom. "We have a sub today." Buffy looked over and saw a young red headed woman at the board. She scribbled her name in chalk upon the board, which made Willow's and Buffy's eyes bulge in astonishment. She turned to face the class. "Hello everyone, My name is Ms. Krysten Walker, please take your seat. I'll be subbing for your teacher today." Xander noticed Willow's and Buffy's expression towards the sub. He stared at them awhile before he asked, "What?"

A/n: okay guys its over. so R&R and tell me what you thought of it! My first completed fanfic!


End file.
